Great Expectations
by NettieC
Summary: Just a bit of oneshot fun, Sturgis is facing a health problem and his friends are their to help. Read and review at leisure.


**GREAT EXPECTATIONS**

**JAG Headquarters  
Tuesday 1246**

He had had enough of him, her and them. He began to dread seeing them and would cringe at most things they said or did, except when directly related to a case. They were colleagues, true, friends perhaps but things had certainly not been friendly for awhile. Sturgis really didn't know why this was the case and today he didn't particularly care either.

After an unproductive morning in the library, Sturgis was summoned to the General's office.

He knocked and waited for the "Enter" he knew would come. He sat across from the General and looked at the desk that had been his not all that long ago – maybe the shift of power had something to do with his feelings of being disconnected from his colleagues.

"Well?" asked the General.

Sturgis had completely missed the question. "I'm sorry sir, can you please repeat that?"

"I said how's the Thornton case proceeding?"

"Fine sir, closing argument's tomorrow."

"And…" Sturgis" thoughts again began to wander. "Commander?"

"Sorry sir, can you please repeat that?"

"Commander Turner, are you having some problems with your hearing I should know about?"

"No sir."

"Any other problems?"

"No sir."

"Then am I boring you? You seem somewhat distracted."

"No sir, sorry sir."

There was no problem a complete change of scenery wouldn't fix, Sturgis thought to himself.

"…okay Commander, dismissed."

Sturgis stood. "Aye, aye sir." He turned and took a few steps to the door before stopping momentarily.

"Something else, Commander?"

Sturgis remained facing the door. "Not sure, sir."

"Commander?" the General was standing behind him, concerned all was not right with his senior officer.

And then for Sturgis everything went black and he slumped to the floor.

**Bethesda  
1436**

Sturgis knew before he opened his eyes he was in hospital. He could hear the machines, the trolleys and the staff as they bustled around. "Commander Turner? Commander Turner?" He could hear someone calling his name but he had neither the strength nor the inclination to respond and the moment passed.

Eventually he pried his eyes opened and looked around. The General approached him.

"Good to see you awake Sturgis. How do you feel?"

"Lousy," he muttered. "What happened?"

"Not too sure yet but the doctor should be back shortly."

"Ok."

"Do you want me to call someone for you?"

"No sir."

"Are you sure? Your dad? Varese?"

"I'm sure."

Ten minutes later the doctor returned and Sturgis was more alert.

"Now, Commander Turner, tell me," he began. "When did these symptoms first begin?"

Sturgis looked from the doctor to the General.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should leave you to it," the General apologised.

"Thank you sir, for everything."

"Anything I can do for you, Commander?"

"Yeah, don't tell anyone."

"Sturgis, half the office saw you being taken out by the paramedics and the other half will know by the time I get back."

"Well, if you can just not say anything – not where I am, not what happened."

"Any reason why not? I mean they are your friends and colleagues."

"Please sir?!"

"Very well." And the General left.

"Now Commander Turner, when did the symptoms start?"

"Three months ago."

"And what medical treatment have you received in that time?"

"None."

"None? Why not?"

"What can you do for me?"

"Not a lot."

**General's Office  
1610 **

Major General Cresswell had not managed to sit before Harm knocked on his door.

"Enter. Yes Commander, how can I help you?" he asked sitting down with a sigh.

"Sir, I'm inquiring about Commander Turner, how is he?"

"I'm sorry Commander; I'm not in a position to discuss this with you at the moment."

"Why not?" Harm asked rudely.

"Excuse me?!"

"Sorry sir it's just that I tried to ring Bethesda but they won't release any information and I was thinking the worst."

"Look Commander," the General began, choosing his words carefully. "Commander Turner has specifically requested that I make no mention of his condition."

"Did he say why, sir?"

"No, he did not."

"Is he…"

"Commander Rabb, before you ask a whole lot of questions I'll save you the hassle by repeating that on Commander Turner's instructions this will not be discussed."

Harm left the General's office and headed straight to Mac's hoping that she might have additional information but she was none the wiser.

"I wonder why he doesn't want us to know." Mac pondered.

"Something serious? Something trivial?" Harm asked, unsure of his own thoughts.

"Must be serious enough for him to collapse and for the paramedics to come," Mac said.

"True," Harm agreed.

They sat for a while longer and despite all their efforts couldn't resolve the matter and Harm returned to his own office.

**Harm's Office  
1821**

"Are you about done for the day, Harm?" Mac asked from his doorway.

"Yep, and not before time. Did you want something?"

Mac smiled to herself and shook her head slightly –_ oh to speak the truth_, she thought. "Ah yeah, I wanted to know if you were heading out to Bethesda to see Sturgis. I wouldn't mind going and my cars in the shop."

"The General made it quite clear that Sturgis doesn't want company and I don't even know if he's still there."

"But you were going to go anyway, right?" she knew him too well.

"Of course," he smiled, getting up from his desk. "Meet you at the elevator in ten."

**Bethesda  
1942**

Sturgis lay in his hospital bed annoyed with the world. Annoyed with the doctor for making him stay overnight, annoyed at the nurses for their attempt to cheer him up, annoyed at Varese, after all this was her fault and above all, annoyed at himself for being sick and miserable.

He had left strict instructions with the nurse that no one be allowed to see him. He wanted no visitors, no phone calls, nothing. It was bad enough being in hospital in his condition he didn't need people knowing about it. The doctors could do little for him but offer him advice, advice he'd like to ram back down their throats. No medicine, no treatment could alleviate his pain and suffering, it would have to run its course.

Sturgis was dozing when he heard a soft knock at the door – he ignored it. Hospital staff never knocked and he wasn't taking visitors. The door began to open slowly and he kept his eyes shut, if it was a visitor he wasn't going to acknowledge them.

He knew by their whispers it was Harm and Mac. He kept his eyes shut tightly as they pulled up chairs beside his bed. He lay there listening to their hushed chatter wondering about how they'd been allowed in. As they talked he had to restrain himself from jumping up and telling them how damned inconsiderate they were talking away while a sick man tried to sleep.

After what Sturgis guessed was about an hour, he heard Harm leave the room. Mac reached out and patted his hand.

"You can open your eyes now Sturgis, Harm's gone. I know you're not asleep."

"How?"

"I just did. What's going on?"

"How did you get in? I said strictly no visitors."

"We asked the nurse and she said it wouldn't be a problem."

"Damn her," Sturgis said vehemently.

"Do you want me to go?" Mac asked surprised by his tone.

"I never wanted you to come in the first place."

"I'm sorry, Sturgis," Mac said standing. "I thought we were friends and friends are there for each other. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." She shook her head sadly.

"No Mac, wait." Sturgis grabbed for her hand. "I'm the one that's sorry. We are friends. It's …it's…"

Mac turned back to him. "It's what, Sturgis?"

"It's this situation, being here. I just don't want people to see me like this."

"I can understand that Sturgis but we're not people, Harm and I are your friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"You don't sound convinced."

"Mac, I'm sick, I'm tired, I'm irritable and my emotions are all over the place."

"Gee Sturgis, if you were a woman I'd think you were pregnant," Mac laughed but Sturgis didn't raise a smile. "Sturgis, what is it? What's wrong?"

"You're right with your diagnosis, Dr MacKenzie."

"You're pregnant?!" Mac asked incredulously.

"I believe the proper term is Sympathetic Pregnancy."

"Wow!" was Mac's surprised response.

"Varese and I are having a baby, it's due late spring."

"And how's Varese feeling?"

"Nearly four months pregnant and not a care in the world, she's carrying the baby and I get everything from morning sickness to cravings to swollen ankles. And I'll tell you - those mood swings are a bitch."

"Well first, can I say congratulations?" Mac asked kissing his cheek. "That's wonderful news. And second, can I ask why the secrecy? If you're unwell, you're unwell."

"Oh Mac, what reaction would I get if I produced a medical certificate that said "Commander Sturgis Turner is unable to work due to complications of _his _pregnancy? I'd be a laughing stock. Who'd take me seriously?"

"Your friends would."

"Really? You don't think Harm would find it oh, so funny and remind me of it again and again and again?"

"I think he would, just as you'd do to him if your situations were reversed."

Sturgis sat there a few moments and contemplated Mac's words. It dawned on him that she was right.

"Sturgis, your friends are your friends they won't think any less of you because of this. Personally, I think it's so sweet."

"Sweet?"

"Yes, sweet. You and Varese must have an incredibly close bond for you to be going through this."

"Yeah, I guess – that's what the doctor said."

"Look, if you want, I'll tell Harm and warn him about cracking too many jokes."

"That'd be good Mac; I don't think I could face telling him or the General."

"Leave the General to me I'll let him know in the morning."

"Could you?"

"Sure! Anyone else you'd like me to tell?"

"Yeah one, but I think I'll have to do it myself."

"Your dad?"

"My dad!" How do I start that call? Hi Dad, I'm pregnant. He'd have a coronary."

"How about dad, you're going to be a grandfather – tell him the rest later."

"That sounds like a better plan." He took her hand and squeezed it. "Thanks Mac, I really appreciate this."

"Anytime Sturgis."

Harm walked into the room, surprising them both.

"Oh great, you're awake, how are you feeling Sturgis?"

"Not too bad, Harm. Yourself?"

"I'm good – anything I can do for you? Anything you need?"

"No, everything's under control," he said, squeezing Mac's hand again. "But I am very tired."

"That's alright, we'll go," Mac said kissing his cheek. "I'll take care of those two things for you. You take care of that thing of yours and if you need anything just call."

"Will do Mac, thanks. See you buddy, thanks for coming in." He shook Harm's hand then watched them leave.

As soon as Harm closed the door he grabbed Mac's hand.

"What's going on, Mac?"

"What makes you think…"

"Mac?"

"Buy me dinner and I'll tell you."

**Jade Palace**  
**2023**

Harm and Mac settled into a corner booth in a little Chinese restaurant a few blocks from the hospital. They had perused the menu and ordered before Harm raised the issue again.

"What's wrong with Sturgis and what two things do you have to do for him?" he asked slowly and deliberately.

"Well, first I have to tell you what's wrong with him," Mac paused for effect.

"And…is it serious?" Harm asked worried.

"It will be for you if you make fun of him or his condition. He isn't well at the moment and the last thing he needs is you making matters worse by embarrassing him about his situation. He can't help it, alright?"

"Alright!" Harm was becoming increasingly alarmed. "I don't usually make a point of laughing at the medical problems of other people. Why would you think I'd start now?"

"Because Sturgis is pregnant."

"Pregnant!?"

"Well, Varese is pregnant – Sturgis is having a sympathetic pregnancy."

"Oh! Wow!" Harm said in surprise. Then he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Harm, you promised!" Mac said in a stern manner before the telltale signs of a smile came to her mouth.

"Mac, you're about to laugh."

"No I'm not. I wouldn't laugh at him."

"No?" Harm was the first to crack followed immediately by Mac.

"It's not funny, Harm," said Mac between giggles.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I'm just imagining the look on the General's face when you tell him tomorrow."

Harm's smile disappeared instantly. "Me? I've got to tell the General? Why?"

"Sturgis isn't up to it and I said I'd take care of it."

"But how does that get to me telling him?" Harm protested.

"Because I thought it would show you how serious this situation is and…" Mac explained.

"And?"

"And you can tell him about our baby too."

"But…" Harm began, however Mac leaned across the table and kissed him, effectively ending his protests. She knew he'd do anything she asked, he always did.


End file.
